Good Try, Babe
by Geno77
Summary: The animatronics have all had their fun, and now they were going to have its consequences. (Going off the idea that this newest night guard's name is Charlie "Eggs" Benedict from what I've heard around. Takes place at the end of the week in Sister Location.)


Ah ha ha. . . ha ha h _a ha ah ha hahahaha_ _ **ahahahahaahahahaahahAHAAHAHahAHAHAH!**_

*Ahem*

Aaaah WOW. Just, **WOW**. Almost a whoooooooooole weeeeek. . . what an amazing experience this has been. Never imagined you could get this numb unless you got hypothermia... or this excited unless you were a child or insane.

Well, maybe I _am_ a bit of that second one by now. So many teeth, so many screeches, so man-n-n-ny-

Woah, the twitching and stuttering are new... huh. Go figure, didn't think any new signs would be popping up. Speaking of pop, almost forgot why the f-ing hocky-stick I've come down here again! Again and again and aga-a-ai-ai- _ain_.

Geez I am not going to miss that.

Now wheeeeere's thaaaat buttooooon- AHA! HERE IT IS!

*Press*  
*Jarringly cordial sound in the creepy silence*

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL-TO-THE- _O,_ FREAKSHOWS~!"

Heheheheh, always wanted to try that on an intercom system, nice that no one's alive down here anymore to hear that and fire me.

Oh, sure that annoying little chaterbox of an assistance system was starting to give me garbage over this and not getting to my "job", but ' _accidentally_ ' spilling some disgusting energydrink I'd snagged on my way here solved that nuisance nice and neatly.

Heh, alliteration.

"YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT IIIIII CAME **back** AFTER THAT DELIGHTFUL **_HOSTAGE_** ** _SITUATION_** YOU THREW ME INTO LAST NIGHT! AND EVERY NIGHT SINCE I STARTED, NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT!"

Ooooooooh had I THOUGHT ABOUT THIS ALRIGHT! AHAHAHAHAHA. OOOH THIS WAS GOING TO BE GOOD.

"SOOOOO, YA SEE, IIII Am getting sick and **tired** of having to deal with you malfunctioning murder bots. I don't give a care about why you act this way. I don't spare a thought if you can even begin to be capable of being _REASONED WITH-_ "

One in particular came to mind.

"Oh and just for you 4-1-1, Bellsy, you may claim to ' _Watch everything'_ , but for something so prideful, you think you'd notice a "janitor" coming in when there isn't a scheduled shift and CHECK to see what they were doing in **that** room."

Aaaand, there she goes! One down. Actually, no, multiple since she likely has that stupid honey bottle-bear-o trailing her, and the fox follows the bear...

"Yeah, see, I figured out that I wasn't likely gonna leave here alive if I finished the week. So I had thought- FUDGE DA JOB! STAY HOME AND NEEEEVER LEAVE AGAIN! HAHAHAHA! NEAT PLEAN, AM I RIGHT?"

Oh wowie, footsteps! Looks like it was time to wrap it up nice and simple. Just had to get that cigarette...

"But, then I thought- this'll just happen again! And again and again and again and again and agai- AHHAHAHAH-HA hA! YOU GUYS WILL **NEVER** STOP! I've SEEN you go at me- and I doubt the next guy would be so talented!"

Lucky. I didn't have to say it for it to be true, and I was gonna bank on that luck just ooone more time. . .

"So! I've decided- there ain't gonna _be_ a 'next guy' ta come in after me."

. . . And the footsteps _stop_.

Time to go.

"You lot wanna play with fire, you're going to get yourselves burned one day. . . well, seeing as killing people doesn't get it through to ya,"

I turned around, only to find the red-head one, starting at me intently, seeming to put all this madness together.

I pitied her a smirk, balancing the nicotine-laced blessing between my lips as I brought the little silver box out of my pocket. I flipped back the top, thumb on the sliding side.

Those circuits rush in that open-able face of hers, making those fake eyes look wider than when her metal mess of a skeleton had slipped out those nights before. She knew what it was.

"Figured I'd just, _show you what it was myself._ "

All it'd take was a single flick.

Just one little motion to end this all, and prevent it from happening here again.

She started to finally move again, to try and stop me, but she underestimated my lack of self preservation at this point, uniform already lightly infused with some spare gasoline. Had to make sure it'd last long enough to get to the gas that was leaking in from down the halls after all.

I brought the lighter up to the cig, **laughing at her to her** ** _face_**.

*Flick*

~ _ **Circus Baby's Pizza was engulfed in flames, well into the night and early morning. Nothing that was inside that had been running salvageable, and those that had been lent out in testing the only remnants of the husk of this once beloved eatery. Freddy Fazbear's has bought the rights to the remaining animatronics, and intends on**_ **renovating** ** _the burnt building. The one behind the fire left without a name, but some say from the charred remains. . . you can hear the broken recording of laughter, a phrase:_**

" _Good try, Babe_ "~

[AN: This an experiment in writing with a more than likely, completely unhinged employee. I don't know everything about the Sister Location, nor is it exactly at the top of the list to find out. But the ideas in it that I've seen have been rather interesting! This is the closest I'll probably get to acknowledging it in the timeline of "Birds, Bunnies and Bears, Oh My!", seeing as its not really relevant to what's going on exactly, and not something I had planned for considering when I first started writing that story. Speaking of which, _yes_ , I will be getting back to it soon. Hoping to get 2 chapters if not more set bore the 22nd if I can.  
Hope you enjoyed!]


End file.
